The Drum Of The Kitsune Cub
by kougas woman
Summary: Bad things have been happening . What do Shippo and Inuyashas sword have to do with it? SOMEONE PLEASE READ THIS!
1. spying

The Drum of the Kitsune Cub.  
  
By: Kougas woman  
  
  
  
  
  
Declaimer: Inuyasha and all of its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi because she a freaking genius! Anyhow, I don't own any of them but I do own the Demoness Takara because she came from mah very own personal imagination :D  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, its me again. . .; I know your all probably waiting for me to finish "checkmate" and don't worry, cause I WILL!. . . .uhh later . and I haven't given up on my question answer fic either so don't freak on me, I'm just not in the mood to Wright humor these days. . . I get back on it soon though, I promise! SO WORK WITH ME PEOPLE!  
  
  
  
  
  
==  
  
  
  
==  
  
  
  
It had been an especially long day and Inuyasha was in an especially bad mood. They hadn't found a single shard in weeks and Kagome hadn't even been able to pick up the slightest sign of one. The boy growled to himself and sat down cross-legged under a large tree. It was getting dark and they would need to stop for camp soon anyways. Inuyasha glared angrily at Miroku who, had done nothing, but Inuyasha felt the need to blame his mood on someone. Miroku was in plain sight and would have to do.  
  
  
  
The monk felt Inuyashas eyes burying into his back and decided not to turn around. Instead he busied himself with the task of collecting firewood as Kagome opened her overly sized back and Sango relived her aching back by taking off her boomerang. Fumbling in the dark, Miroku felt a sharp pain lick at his finger harshly. He pulled his hand up, a small drop of blood trickled from his fingertip. He cursed softly, desperately wishing he had started collecting the wood before it had gotten dark.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome towered over the white haired boy. "What are you so mad about? Its not MY fault we cant find any shards!"  
  
  
  
"Feh" was his only reply before he looked away.  
  
  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, once we have a fire going and get some rest we can look again tomorrow." Still no reply, Kagome tried again. "For dinner, I have some Ramen in my bag." Inuyashas ears perked up, he tried to cover up his excitement but failed miserably, if Inuyasha had a tail, it would be waging.  
  
  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Later, after the fire had died and the party was sleeping Shippo was woken from a dark dream. H looked around, everyone was sleeping, he crawled out of Kagome's "sleeping bag" The sound of the cricket's ringing in his ear, but apparently the crickets weren't the only ones awake at this hour. In the night he could hear the low steady beat of drums not too far off. Being curious the kitsune went to investigate. The smell of smoke crawled up his nose causing him to sneeze. Soon he could see the dim light of a large fire. Poking his head.  
  
  
  
Not only could Shippo hear the drums but he could see them as well, five large wooden drums being beaten upon by five large frog like creatures. The drums produced a wild yet steady, violent yet eerie sound. All sorts of men gathered in a large crowd, they were drinking and cheering, laughing and shouting, some of them looked almost human. Huge mounds of food lay set out on the ground, Fruits, vegetables, a large bore and other meats. But Shippos attention was immediately drawn to a young looking woman who sat cross-legged in the middle of the circle or demons. She was beautiful, at first Shippo wondered if she was a princess.  
  
  
  
But then he noticed her eyes and ears. Her eyes shown brightly with some distant light, some vile light, they were deep crimson red, the color of freshly spilled blood. Her ears ended in a sharp point. This was no human, this was no princess, this was a demon. All around her buzzed power, she was strong and just by looking into her eyes you could see there was very little kindness dwelling there. She drunk greedily from a large wooden mug, a dark liquid trickled into her mouth and down her throat, some spilling over the brim or the cup and dripping down her chin, neck and chest. She whipped her mouth with her bare arm. She wore many rings and bracelets; two gold circles clinked around her ankles as she got to her feet.  
  
  
  
As she opened her left hand Shippos eyes nearly popped from his head. She fingered something tenderly in hr clawed fingers.  
  
  
  
"That's a shard from the shikon no tama!" Thought Shippo, he leaned closer for a better look. The demoness then held out her right hand and turned her palm upward.  
  
  
  
"What if it comes out the other side!" some one in the crowed jeered. The demoness laughed coolly and brought the tip of the shad to the underside of her wrist. She smiled widely, her fangs shining in the firelight and brought one slender finger on to the shard, driving it deep into her wrist, the jewel left a pool of blood in its wake. She brought her wrist to her mouth and licked her blood from her arm. The taste of iron swirling in her mouth. She licked her lips.  
  
  
  
"Five shards" She cooed softly to herself. "Now I have five shards of that beautiful jewel. Let us test my powers!" she called out to the crowed that responded to her with cheers and shouts. She held out one hand and a blinding blue light filled the air. Shippo covered his eyes with his paws for it was so bright he was afraid he might go blind. When he opened them again only the demoness remained. She stood barefoot on newly charred and smoking ground, her long dark hair settling down from the gust of wind that had accompanied the explosion.  
  
  
  
"She, She killed them all?" Shippo was stunned. There was nothing left of the men, the fire, the feast, the drummers or their drums. Nothing but black smoke and black grass. "What amazing powers."  
  
  
  
The girl's expression shifted from content to annoyance. She sniffed the air, her brow creasing into thought.  
  
  
  
"I SMELL A RAT!" she snarled. Leaping toward the Childs hiding spot before he could run she reached down one hand and pulled the fox boy from the bushes. Shippo squirmed to get away, kicking and biting but she held him tightly.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well" She muttered. "If it isn't a little boy" She lifted him closer to her face. Her eyes made shivers crawl up Shippos back. He trembled but couldn't move.  
  
  
  
"You saw the whole thing didn't you, you know I have shards don't you?" She poked him. Shippo said nothing.  
  
  
  
"You know," she continued. "I can't have this news getting out, I'm sounded by so many weakling that I'm loosing my mind. I couldn't possibly deal with more of them coming to steal my shards." She paused and smacked her lips together before continuing. "You see my problem?"  
  
  
  
Shippo nodded.  
  
  
  
"Good, so I guess ill have to kill you"  
  
  
  
"YOU CANT KILL ME!" Shippo growled with more confidence then he really had. The demoness smiled and tapped her claws along Shippos back.  
  
  
  
"You're a brave little kid aren't you?" she chuckled. "I may just have a use for you yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
== ==  
  
  
  
  
  
It was morning and the sun was streaming through the tops of the trees causing the shadows to dance and play in the dew stained grass. The demoness was running through the forest, looking for someone. After her encounter with Shippo and the gaining of her fifth shikon shard she had been running all night. She needed to find someone, someone she had never met, never talked to but she knew of well. Someone she knew could help her. But the problem is she knew a little too much about him and he wasn't exactly the kind of demon to do a favor. So she had a plan all worked out, she knew exactly how to get what she wanted from him. She smiled cruelly.  
  
  
  
Then her nose picked up a welcoming sent. Se skidded to a stop and continued on walking.  
  
  
  
"The smell of dog" she thought to herself. "And not to far off either, looks like I wont have to look much further" She laughed to herself, walking around a large tree that blocked her view her eyes lit up. She had found who she was looking for. He sat against a large tree, his face was young, his eyes golden, his hair the color of snow. One of his knees was raised and one hand rested there, long pointed claws stained with the blood of humans and of demons both. His soft lips were fixed into a lonely frown.  
  
  
  
"He looks so sad." The demoness couldn't help feeling sorry for him, but he looked like he didn't care what anyone else thought. She approached him slowly.  
  
  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Her voice broke the silence. He turned his head.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" he asked calmly. The girl realized quickly that he wasn't wearing his armor, only the armor around his hips remained.  
  
  
  
"He must be pretty confident." she thought, "After all to sit in a forest vulnerable like that you must b a very strong fighter, or a complete fool."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have been looking for you!" She continued. "I have come to ask you a favor."  
  
  
  
"I don't do favors" He turned his head away from her. "Find someone else."  
  
  
  
"But you're the only one who can help me!" she protested.  
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
"So? So this is important!" Sesshomaru didn't even look at her. His eyes were somewhere else. The demoness took a deep breath. "What if we were to make a deal?" She asked calmly. Sesshomaru was quite for sometime before standing up.  
  
  
  
"What kind of a deal?" He sounded interested though his face showed little emotion.  
  
  
  
"There's something you want," The demoness smiled at how far she had gotten with him. "And I can give it to you."  
  
  
  
"And what's that?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Your brothers sword." She said confidently. "The Tetsusaiga" Sesshomaru's ears pricked up.  
  
  
  
"Heh, you could never get Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha is to powerful for neko yokai like you." The girl snarled angrily at his remark.  
  
  
  
"You underestimate me Sesshomaru!" she growled. "The only reason you can not defeat your brother is you aren't trying hard enough. You can't kill him alone."  
  
  
  
"Are you saying you want to help me?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously. The girl nodded.  
  
  
  
"I want to help you, but there's something I want in return from you." She added with a glint in her eye.  
  
  
  
"So now you show our true intentions." A slight smile graced the demon lord's face, but then quickly faded. "What do you want from me?"  
  
  
  
"In exchanged for your brothers sword." She said, mischief clear in her voice. "I want yours." Sesshomaru lifted one eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"You want Tenseiga?" he asked calmly. The girl nodded. "Interesting," Sesshomaru continued. "But what do you want with my sword?"  
  
  
  
"That is my business, and mine alone." She cooed, Sesshomaru understood.  
  
  
  
"What is your name?" He asked, the girl smiled.  
  
  
  
"I am Takara," she said "Dose this mean we have a deal?"  
  
  
  
"Wait," Sesshomaru interrupted. "What makes you think YOU can defeat my brother when I, Sesshomaru cannot?"  
  
  
  
"Simple!" Chirped Takara. "I have the power of five shikon shards within me." Sesshomaru said nothing. "Of coarse I wont tell you were inside my body I have hidden them. I'm not THAT trusting."  
  
  
  
"I have no interest in your shards. You get me Tetsusaiga, and you shall have Tenseiga." Takara smiled.  
  
  
  
"It's a deal!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
== ==  
  
Well now, this is rather longer then I expected for the first chapter, more reviews mean more chappies!! SEND EM IN READERS!!!  
  
(Dances with Here muse)  
  
Taji: help me, why do I have to be HER muse . 


	2. Kiara

"Shippo?" Kagome asked. The fox child looked up at her, something was different about him. "Are you alright?" Shippo coked his head slightly.  
  
"Yeah" He said. "I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Oh, its nothing." Said Kagome. "Its just your eyes looked kind of strange a second ago. But I guess it was just my imagination." Kagome smiled and got up. Looking strait ahead her thoughts began buzzing through her brain. "Something was defiantly strange there." She thought. "His eyes were red, I'm sure of it." A picture of a red eyed Shippo floated into her mind, she shook her head and pushed the thought away. It couldn't be what had really happened. Kagome came to the reasoning that it was just the light playing tricks on her.  
  
She slung her backpack over her shoulder. It wasn't as big as usual because they had cooked most of the food in the last week and she was wearing some of her cloths.  
  
"Sense anything?" InuYasha's voice broke her thought as he landed in front of her, his arms crossed firmly across his chest. Kagome shook her head no, she hadn't sensed anything, she was beginning to get mad at herself. Inuyasha moaned. Kagome could tell he was getting really annoyed that she hadn't found any either.  
  
"Still no Shards lady Kagome?" She turned around to face Miroku who was putting out the fire they had made to cook breakfast. She replied with a simple no. Miroku shrugged his shoulders and stamped his left foot on the last of the warm coals till the fire was nothing more then a pile of ashes.  
  
"I guess we should be leaving, huh?" Inuyasha turned Kagome's thoughts back to him. Kagome nodded. She looked to Shippo, Then Miroku. But were did Sango go?  
  
"Miroku Sama? Is Sango with you?" She asked. He looked up.  
  
"I thought she was with you." Miroku stated, shaking his foot off from the soot of the fire.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "You haven't seen Sango. Have You?" But before he could answer Kagome shouted.  
  
" I sense a shikon shard!"  
  
"Were is it Kagome?" InuYasha's voice was eager and loud. "Is it near?"  
  
"Very near!" Kagome closed her eyes. "IN THE WOODS!" She turned around and pointed behind her into the dark of the forest. Inuyasha crouched down, allowing Kagome to climb onto his back, taking her ankles in his hands he shot off, Miroku following them close behind. Inuyasha ran swiftly through the thick forest, Kagome pressed her body against his back tightly, her head near his to avoid being hit in the face by trees or thorns. The beating of drums rolled softly in her ears.  
  
"Do you hear that inuyasha?" she whispered into his ear. He nodded, a determined look on his face. It was a look Kagome had grown rather accustomed to, the look he always had when he was looking for something, usually a fight or a shard. The drums grew louder and faster. There beats rumbling throughout the woods as if announcing their presences to everyone. Letting everyone know that they were hear and to talk caution.  
  
Inuyasha skidded to a stop, digging his feet into the dirt, the tress cleared away to open to a large meadow inside the forest, surrounded by densely pack woods, the ground was burnet and the drums now pounded inside him. But he could only see them. He stood up and Kagome slid off his back.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
  
"The sent of cat?" Suddenly a burst of laughter pierced the silence. Inuyasha whipped around, a shadowed figure; mounted on top a large boulder stared down at him with two red eyes. She laughed long and hard, brining her hand out in front of her mouth.  
  
"So YOUR inuyasha?" Her voice echoed through out the tunnels of trees and returned to her, but not before it reached to ears of inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled, knowing that he had the advantage. Inuyasha had that cocky attitude; he believed he could beat anyone, any demon thrown at him. He was confident but sometimes he was over confident, underestimating his enemy's. His strong point could also be his weak point.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome pointed toward the demoness. "SHE HAS SHIKON SHARD!" This made Inuyasha smile even more. He drew his sword.  
  
"You have shards dontcha?"  
  
He lunged toward the demoness but kept his eyes in front of him, directly on her so he didn't notice the large shape heading for him from the side. Inuyasha felt something large and heavy bash against his stomach and ribs. Its strength pushed him to the ground. He felt its weigh pressing down on his back, pinning him face first into the charred grass. He cursed, his claws reached for the hilt of Tetsusagia but it was out of reach, he felt burning hot claws dig into his back, a hot breath blowing down his neck. Inuyasha gave a cry as two more heavy paws toppled on top of the back on his legs. He reached harder. Then he heard Kagome cry out. Something was wrong.  
  
He was still for a moment then lunged out, he grasped the sword tightly till his knuckled were white. Squirming with all his might he managed to turn around underneath the weight of the huge beast. Tetsusagia Cut through the air but he stopped as the sword pressed against the chest of the animal. It loomed over him, ruby eyes and large teeth. Its large chest rose and fell heavily and swiftly as it seethed. White liquid foam poured out of its moth, rolling over its fangs and dripping onto his shirt.  
  
"K. .KI. Kiara?"  
  
It WAS Kiara. He pressed his palms firmly against her chest to hold her off, she snapped at him, growls growing from inside her and snarls erupting from her foaming mouth. Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes but saw nothing. Her eyes were like that of a doll, a toy; she had no soul in her eyes. No life, no feeling. She was just a body; she wasn't even Kiara, Kiara's body but not Kiara.  
  
"Kiara, " He thought. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Shouted Kagome. "DON'T HURT HER!" Inuyasha pushed harder against the demon until he freed himself completely from her weight.  
  
"KIARA!" He shouted and ran toward her. "WAKE UP KIARA!" She snapped at him and arched her back. Her tails lashed out violently behind her. "Damn it!" Inuyasha grunted, whipping a trickle of blood from his lower lip with his sleeve. "Kiara, I'm sorry." He muttered to himself. "IM SORRY FOR WHAT I HAVE TO DO!" She leapt toward Inuyasha, his sword cutting her side, digging into her fur and slicing her skin. She collapsed next to him. Kagome screamed. Inuyasha fell to his knees breathing heavily.  
  
"KIARA!" Kagome ran up next to her, the cat was still breathing. Inuyasha looked down at her as she melted in Kagome's arms. A little kitten twitched and she opened her eyes. She stared at Inuyasha, Kiara's soul reflected strongly in her gaze.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome looked up at him. "What happened a second ago? What was wrong with Kiara?"  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha spat. "But she seems fine now." He stood up, pretending like he didn't care. But Kagome knew he did. Footsteps rushed behind them swiftly, Kagome turned around to face Miroku who burst into the clearing, sweat beading on his face. Kagome gasped when she noticed what he was carrying.  
  
Sango's Limp body hung from the monk's arms. He held her tightly against his chest. She was covered in blood and her breathing was harsh and shallow. 


End file.
